


Knots

by Enchantable



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/M, Japanese Rope Bondage, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safewords, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:58:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantable/pseuds/Enchantable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako breaks Raleigh of his vanilla sex habit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knots

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: mm I am loving all this Mako/Raleigh but how about a prompt where Raleigh is much less experienced sexually than Mako is??

He throws his head back with a hiss. 

His breath comes out through his teeth as he tries to hold himself still. It’s pretty fucking hard though because Mako’s mouth is around him and at this point his pelvic area is pretty much the only place he can move. Her tongue curls along his cock as she sucks and he can’t help the buck of his hips. 

"Mako—don’t—fuck," he groans as she gentle scraps her teeth over the head of his shaft and he loses it.

hes still trying to remember which way is up when he feels her nuzzling his thigh. His fingers tighten on the ropes that lash him to the chair. He shifts his hips and lets out a low groan as the ropes glide along his skin. Mako presses her lips to his skin and sits back on her knees as he opens his eyes and looks at her.

"you’re trying to kill me," he croaks out. 

She straitens up, the black lace of her underwear still hiding absolutely everything from his view. She’s also got on a pair of sheer black stockings and an impossibly high pair of shoes. She bends down, one hand slipping around his cock as the other slides through his hair and pulls back his head. She kisses him as her hand tugs at him and he feels himself harden in her experienced hand. 

"Mako," he moans out her name. 

"That’s not the safe word," she says biting in to his bottom lip as she presses her thumb to the base of his shaft. 

She drops his cock and steps back, eliciting a whine of disappointment coming from his lips. She positions herself where he can see him. He watches as she pulls off her bra and slides off her panties. Her thumbs run around the edges of her stockings but she doesn’t remove them and as she slides her hands up to her breasts he realizes she isn’t going to. 

She stands there and traces her breasts and lines of her stomach. She makes him watch as she places her hands everywhere he wants to but can’t because they’re tied behind his back with a series of complicated knots that make even rolling his fingers a dangerous endeavor.

when Mako offered to do something besides ‘vanilla’ sex, Raleigh definitely hadn’t know what he was getting himself in to. How Mako knows this stuff he isn’t sure, this is one RABIT Raleigh knows he doesn’t want to chase. Mostly because then he’s going to have to come up with some reason not to hunt down and kill them. 

"Mako," he croaks, "please—"

"Please what?" She asks pressing her lips together and tilting her head to the side. 

His mouth goes dry as she presses her fingers to his knee. It senses electricity through his skin because she s just out of reach and a few inches has never seemed so far away. She smiles in lazy, predatory kind of way and ducks her head just so that her breath hits his still wet cock. 

His head drops forward as his breath hitches. Her fingers slide up his thighs, her thumbs smoothing either side of him before they hook in the ropes. She adjusts them and his hips buck up at the new pressure the most sensitive parts of him. His head snaps back as she pushes his hips back, makes him feel everything. 

He shudders when she rolls the condom along his length. He forces his head up as one of her hands settles on his shoulder and the other wraps around the base of his shaft. She straddles him and slides down his length until she’s fully astride him. He presses his head in to her shoulder because shes tight and soft around him. His hips press upwards but she tightens her knees on his thighs. 

Hazily he lifts his head and she gives a roll of her hips. The ropes dig in as he snaps his hips up to meet hers but the way she clenches around him and the soft swear she gives makes it more than worth it. she’s gotten off on what they’ve done, even though he hasn’t touched her once and that in itself almost makes him lose it again right there. 

He ducks his head and kisses her neck because that’s the only place his lips can reach before she ducks her head and initiates the kiss. kissing only wins out for a moment before she braces her hands against his hips and he can do nothing but watch her as she rides him. her eyes close and she’s as lost in the feelings as he is. He keeps his eyes open as she goes taut and tightens around him until he’s losing it himself. 

When she comes down from her high she kisses him again, her fingers sliding down his arms and undoing the knot that holds his wrists together. The ropes still snake down his arms and his hands but they arent bound together. one hand wraps around her back and the other buries itself in her hair. 

He presses the knots in to her skin and she tightens around him with her own sound of pleasure that makes him grin. He rolls his fingers along that spot on her spine, pressing the silken knots to her skin. 

"Not bad," she says. 

"I’m a fast learner," he says kissing her jaw, "when the topic interests me," he mouths at her breast, "and I find this very, very interesting."


End file.
